


Спецодежда

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм понимал: он еще многого не знает о Дине. За последние два с половиной года пугающих открытий это, пожалуй, оказалось самым пугающим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спецодежда

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : victoria p.  
>  **Оригинал** : [Arctic Radar](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1492997.html)  
>  **Бета** : Wayward
> 
> **Примечание** : к фику есть [арт](http://anarda2.deviantart.com/art/Arctic-Radar-149783513) Anarda

Во время охоты им постоянно приходилось бездействовать, спешить и ждать — когда зайдет солнце, когда луна окажется в седьмом доме, когда очередные люди уйдут по делам, чтобы они могли обыскать квартиру, — и за долгие годы они нашли для себя то, что помогало справиться со скукой от постоянного рассиживания без дела и ожидания перед убийством очередного монстра. Сэм, в основном, предпочитал читать, а Дин — отвлекать его от чтения.

Сейчас они сидели в машине и ждали, когда Фарберы уедут из дома, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно разобраться с обитавшим в доме полтергейстом. Сэм пытался сосредоточиться на биографии Джона Адамса, которую с переменным успехом читал уже два года, но не упускал из вида Дина, гадая, чем же тот отвлечет его в следующий раз...

Дин поерзал немного — он никогда не мог сидеть спокойно, когда их жизням ничего не угрожало, особенно в замкнутых пространствах; а потом пробормотал: «К черту!» и полез шарить рукой за передним сидением. Он вытащил черную дорожную сумку, положил ее между собой и Сэмом, порылся внутри и выудил оттуда пару спиц и длинный шарф в желтую и оранжевую полоски.

— Ни слова, Сэмми.

— Дин...

Дин в упор посмотрел на него.

— Ни слова.

Сэм понимал: он еще многого не знает о Дине. За последние два с половиной года пугающих открытий это, пожалуй, оказалось самым пугающим.

— Ее звали Лупе Гарза, и она была горячей цыпочкой, — сказал Дин, как будто разговор был закончен. Для Дина — точно.

Сэм вернулся к своей книге, позвякивание спиц странно успокаивало.

***

Дин всегда хорошо работал руками — но ему быстро становилось скучно, поэтому вязание стало просто Божьим даром. Дин все время был занят и не лез к Сэму. Он связал миленькие чехлы для оружия, шарфы и шапки для Бобби и Эллен, а целых три незабываемых месяца работал на покрывалом для переднего сидения, чтобы не пачкать грязью и кровью обивку (а также чтобы холодными ночами было теплее сидеть, но Дин предпочел об этом не говорить, а Сэму так оно понравилось, что он предпочел не заострять на этом внимание, на случай если Дин решит прекратить пользоваться им в припадке напыщенной мужественности).

Сэм считал, что привычка Дина вязать просто прелестна, и никогда не упускал случая подколоть его. Дин, конечно же, нашел собственный извращенный способ отомстить.

Сначала был шарф. Дин подарил его Сэму с таким искренним ликованием, что тот просто обмотал его (и обматывал, и обматывал — вещица в длину была такой же, как сам Сэм в высоту) вокруг шеи. От обилия желтых и оранжевых полосок он чувствовал себя Рональдом Макдональдом, но шарф оказался на удивление мягким и теплым, и Сэм носил его с удовольствием.

Потом была шапка. Сэм был не из тех, кто носит шапки, но, в конце концов, Сэм никогда бы не подумал, что Дин из тех, кто вяжет, поэтому сделал исключение. Он даже не срезал бело-оранжевый помпон, потому что Дин буквально лучился гордостью, когда понял, как прикрепить его к верхушке шапки.

Иногда, глядя, как Дин выбирает мотки пряжи в супермаркетах, Сэм задумывался, а не дальтоник ли у него брат. Но когда Сэм заметил, что сочетание зеленого и фиолетового немного странное, Дин посмотрел на него как на психа.

— Чувак, Джокер носит зеленое и фиолетовое.

— Ага, но вряд ли его можно использовать в качестве примера для подражания.

— Пфф, забей! Что годится для Джокера — сойдет и для тебя.

Именно так Сэм обзавелся свитером в зеленую и фиолетовую полоски. Он натянул его и вымученно улыбнулся, а Дин со смехом похлопал его по плечу.

— Хорошо, выглядишь, Сэмми. Как Невероятный Халк, но пряжа достаточно эластичная и не разорвется, если ты обзаведешься парой мускулов.

***

Сэм был рад теплой погоде — это означало, что ему не нужно носить ничего из быстро разраставшейся коллекции свитеров жутких расцветок, шарфов и шапок.

Но лето неизбежно сменилось осенью, и Дин стал задавать вопросы типа: «Где твоя шапка? Уже холодно, и знаешь, Сэмми, ты теряешь девяносто процентов тепла тела через голову». Сэму пришлось нацепить оранжевую шапку и полосатый шарф и терпеть, что выглядит как идиот.

Однажды одним особенно холодным октябрьским утром Дин закончил пару желтых рукавиц с тошнотворно-зелеными полосками на пальцах и, выходя из номера в мотеле, протянул их Сэму. Это стало последней каплей.

— Дин, огромное тебе спасибо, правда, но я уже большой мальчик и хочу, чтобы у моих варежек были пальчики.

Дин бросил на него взгляд, одновременно обиженный и самодовольный. Он забрал рукавицы, засунул в них руки, повертел ладонью. Сэм услышал звук расстегивающейся липучки, верхушка откинулась, отрывая взору пальцы Дина.

— Варежки-трансформер, — объявил Дин, будто это объясняло все, — но если ты не хочешь...

— Нет! Хочу! — воскликнул Сэм, сам не зная, лжет ли он. Он стянул варежки с рук Дина и надел. Они были теплыми и удобными.

— Очешуительно. А видишь тут петельку? — спросил Дин, указывая на маленькую желтую петлю внутри, у запястья. — Мы можем прикрепить их к твоей куртке, чтобы ты их не потерял.

Сэм вздохнул и покорился судьбе.

**Конец**


End file.
